Queen Bee
by Bihter
Summary: Blair is Elena's twin sister, They didn't act alike or look alike, They were both supernatural, Elena had Katherine's looks what does Blair have ?
1. Blair Gilbert

Name: Blair Gilbert

Age: 17

Family:

Elena Gilbert ( Twin Sister )  
Jeremy Gilbert ( Brother )  
Jenna Sommers ( Aunt )  
John Gilbert ( Uncle )

Friends:  
Caroline Forbes  
Bonnie Bennet  
Matt Donavan  
Tyler Lockwood

Personality:  
Blair is Elena's twin sister but they were nothing alike; not even their looks, The only thing they had in common about their looks is that they both had brown hair, They both had their fair share of beauty though, Blair had beautiful hazel eyes and long brown hair that she always likes to curl, Her personality wasn't like Elena's either, She was a really fun person to be around, bubbly and outgoing, She likes to party but always kept it under control, She always had everything under control, She wouldn't let anyone know how she feels, she wasn't one for emotions, people rarely saw her crying, she was very secretive, She can be quite mean when needs to be, She is very clever and stubborn, And when she wanted something no one and nothing are able to stop her, It was her best and worst trait.


	2. Friday night bites Part l

That was it, I was finally heading home, After my parents had died I couldn't stay a moment longer in my house, Everywhere I looked they were there.

All the memories were crushing me, I know what you're thinking and No I'm not weak, I was never one for running away from my problems, But there's only so much I can take.

So I went to New York, I've always wanted to live there, I've always loved big cities, In fact as soon as we graduate I'm going back to the big apple, I'm not gonna spend my life stuck in a small town, I'm gonna be something big one day, I wanted to make my parents proud.

Me and my sister wouldn't admit it, But we drifted apart after our parents' death, She was feeling guilty because she got to survive; Survivor's Guilt I suppose. And I wasn't helping either with the fact that I couldn't look her in the eyes after it happened, But I wasn't blaming her, She should've known better. If I looked at her I was gonna start thinking how our lives are going to be which means that I would actually start thinking about their death and then I'm gonna start crying and if I know myself, I'm never gonna be able to stop. So I packed my bags and left, But I can't keep running forever, I'm gonna get over it.

I parked my car and stood in front of my house, A part of me wanted to get in that car and go back to where I came from, But No, I'm not running away again, I missed my family and I'm gonna go in there and be with them, So I knocked on the door and I turned to take a look at my old neighborhood, Everything is as I've never left, As if nothing's ever happened.

The door opened to reveal my beautiful aunt Jenna, she had an emotion which was a mix of shock and happiness and almost tears. "Blair?" she said breathlessly.

"You know it!" I squealed at her as I hugged her.

Elena came rushing to the door as soon as she heard my name "Oh my god ! You're back!." I laughed and we hugged each other "Yes I am ! For good this time" I said as I looked at both her and Jenna who had happy written all over their faces and I couldn't help but feel guilty for abandoning them when they most needed me, But I had my reasons.

"What the hell is going on!" Jeremy said annoyed while coming down the stairs, He clearly had no idea what was going, He has gotten big !

He looked at me shocked, Jeremy and I have always been close, He was my little brother and I was very protective of him. I felt most guilty for leaving him, He was just a kid when all of this happened, He could've of dealt with it in many ways, But nooooooo, My dear brother chose drugs, I was mad at first when Elena told me about it, But he's been through alot, I told her to at least give him a summer pass, But summer is over and he's still doing drugs. That's one of the reasons I came back, I needed to talk to him.

Jeremy didn't say anything but his face said it all. "I missed you too." I said sincerely as I went to hug him and he hugged me back.

I let go of him " You my brother have grown ALOT bigger!" I smirked.

"You my sister haven't at all." He smirked back.

"I'm sorry?! You should know I'm two inches taller now" I argued.

"Oh Really"

"No"

We all laughed. "Well I gotta go now" Jeremy said.

"What?! I've only just got back and you're not spending every second of today appreciating me?! Unacceptable!"

He laughed. "Yeah right! Besides, Elena has plans too!" I glared at my sister.

"Well their not technically plans, It would be amazing if you joined!"

"Join what?"

"I'm cooking dinner for Stefan and Bonnie, She doesn't like Stefan very much"

Elena has told me about Stefan, The new mysterious hot guy, He sounded like a great guy, Why doesn't Bonnie like him?

"Why doesn't Bonnie like him?" I voiced my thoughts.

"I don't know, She says she's getting a bad vibe from him"

"How bad?"

"You know Bonnie and her psychic stuff"

Oh yeah, Bonnie tells me about all the stuff her Grams tells her whenever we talk, She always tried to cover it and says her Grams is crazy, But I knew her better, She was starting to fall for it, Hell I was starting to fall for it, And that's saying something because I'm a very skeptic person, I don't know what to think anymore, Some weird stuff have been happening to me but later on that.

"Okay, I promise you that I will try my best to like him." I said honestly.

"Well, You're not gonna try very hard, He's very likeable." She smirked.

I scoffed. "Yeah, You would know"

We both laughed. "How's Matt doing with everything?" I asked worried about my childhood friend.

Matt and I have always been close, He's such a great guy, He's been dating my sister since I could remember. He was madly in love with her but I don't think my sister ever felt the same way, She loved him more like a brother. Whenever I tried to confront her about it she would deny it like I was crazy, But eventually I was right and they did break up. I know my sister didn't want to hurt him but all she did was string him along till she was sure about her feelings, But we're teenagers we all make mistakes.

"Not well, especially with what happened to Vickie"

"What happened to Vickie?!" I asked in surprise, I sure didn't like her she was just a druggie and her life was headed nowhere, She didn't even try to fix herself she was just enjoying being a loser and tried to get sympathy from the fact that Matt had it all figured out, And she didn't even try. I had no sympathy for her.

"Oh you don't know, She was attacked by an animal"

"What! What kind of animal? is she okay?" I panicked. I didn't like but I don't want to get hurt!

"Don't worry, She's fine. She couldn't give information to the police though." Elena Replied.

"Poor Matt. And what makes it even worse that he was already miserable from missing me" I replied jokingly.

"Yeah, It's been rough" She rolled her eyed but smiled nonetheless.

"It's sad, I always wanted someone to marry Matt into our family" I smirked

"There's always Jeremy.."

"Well you never know.." We both laughed.

"I'm gonna go unpack and get ready to meet the famous, Stefan Salvatore"I whispered his name playfully, Elena laughed."Let me know when Bonnie is here" I said as I headed upstairs.


	3. Note

**Hey guys ! I just started writing this story and I'm really insecure about it :/ If you would just tell me how I'm going so far that would be great 3**


	4. Friday night bites Part ll

I entered my old room and closed the door behind me, It felt weird being here, The feeling that nothing has changed yet everything has changed, My parents were dead, And no matter how hard I try It's never gonna be the same. I looked at my nightstand and I saw a picture of me and Jeremy, I smiled at the memory of it, Jeremy was obsessing over some movie character that he tried to cut his hair like the character. Needless to say it was a disaster, He wore a hat till he grew his hair back, I remember chasing him around the house and tackling him to the floor and I took off his hate and took a picture of the two of us. Tears flooded my eyes. We looked happy, Well.. I looked happy Jeremy looked humiliated, but happy nonetheless, I wiped away the single tear that came down my cheek, I was going to get that feeling back, I was determinant.

I started unpacking, As for my fashion sense I always looked like I just came out of a magazine cover, I didn't wear much make up sometimes not at all, But I liked my clothes fancy, sue me ! I lived in New York ! besides, Our parents used to spoil us and I took full advantage of it in the fashion department, My style was much more daring than Elena's (Honestly, if it was up to me I'd burn her closet down!) But still I didn't dress like a slut, I always liked to keep it classy.

I took a quick shower, And curled my hair -As usual- I put on a simple grey dress, The sleeves reached my elbows, I cleaned the place and the I came down when Elena called.

Bonnie squealed as soon as she saw me and I ran down the stairs and hugged the life out of her, I've missed her so much, Bonnie has always been there for me no matter what, When our parents died she was incredibly supportive, She even let me stay at her place for a few days before I left, She is a very understanding person, She was one of the strongest people I know, She would always set me straight, Because sometimes even I'm scared of myself, I had a very scheming mind and that scared me, I wasn't a bad person but sometimes I can be somewhat manipulative, And it scared me, I don't wanna be a bad person, and Bonnie was the only person I could talk to about this, Which explains why I've missed her so much.

"Are you back for good?!" Bonnie squealed again. "Of course I am!" We both laughed.

"So.." I said and she sighed and looked at me. "Heard you don't like Elena's new boyfriend"

"It's just I got a really bad feeling when I touched him, B."

"Look, She really values your opinion at least give him a chance tonight, Okay?"

"I really want to like him, I promise I'll try"

"There you go. That wasn't too hard was it?!" I smiled and she rolled her eyes playfully.

We both walked into the kitchen, Bonnie leaned on the counter and I sat on it, What were you guys talking about?" Elena asked.

"Nothing, I'm a little nervous" Bonnie admitted.

"You have nothing to be nervous about" Elena said. "Both of you, all you have to do is be yourselfs. Be nice" She continued cheerfully.

"Which one? I can't do both" I said. Bonnie laughed and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't Stefan be here by now?" And just as Bonnie asked the doorbell rang, I gasped playfully. "Now who might that be?" I smirked.

I walked over to the door and opened it, And there was Stefan Salvatore. I didn't wanna over react but DAYM! He was HOT ! My sister sure had a taste.

He smiled, " You must be Blair. Elena's sister right?" I smiled at him

"Yeah, how do you know me?" I asked.

"Your sister talks about you alot, I saw the picture of you on the fireplace." I nodded at him smiling

"It's so great to finally meet you" he stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"Me too Stefan. Come in" I opened the door for him.

This was by far the most hilarious dinner party I've ever been to, And No it's not because everyone was cracking jokes, It's because no one was saying anything. Like AT ALL ! All you can hear is the loud cling noise of the cutlery, other than that the silence was almost deafening, Elena shot me a look as she noticed my amused smirk.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan. "Ugh" I grunted at the mention of Tanner, Bonnie chuckled.

"I take it you're not a big fan of Tanner either" Stefan said with a small smile.

"Seriously who is?! History used to be one of my favorite subjects somehow he managed to make me hate it" He smiled.

"He's giving you a hard time too?"

"Well he let me on the team so I must've done something right" He replied we all smiled at him. Maybe this dinner party wasn't so bad after all.

"Bonnie you should've seen Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball right at him and-" Elena started but Bonnie cut her off " Yeah I heard"

Aaaaaaand No! This dinner was a complete disaster! And we're back to the awkward silence again, I shot Bonnie a look she wasn't even trying!

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family" Elena desperately tried again to start the conversation which only made the situation more amusing for me.

"Erm, divorced, No mom, live with my dad." Bonnie replied. I laughed silently at this.

"No, About the witches" Elena said glaring at Bon, Stefan looked interested.

She tried to close the conversation but Stefan got her talking.

"Salem witches are heroic example of individualism and non-conformity" Stefan said seeming particularly impressed.

"Yeah.. They are" Bon smiled proudly for the fist time this evening, I'd say we're making progress.

I narrowed my brows as the doorbell rang again.

"Did you invite someone else?" I asked Elena, She shook her head.

"I'll get it" I escaped the awkwardness and headed for the door.

"Surpri-" Caroline was cut off when she saw me.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Are you back for good !" Caroline squealed and I nodded as we crushed eachother's bones in a hug.

I don't remember a life where Caroline wasn't my best friend, We had alot in common, We were both very socially active, We liked to organize parties together, We liked cheerleading, We practically ruled our school together, Queen Bees you can say, Caroline can be a little mean sometimes, But again, So can I. We got along very good and I was excited to see her again.

I looked next to her to see a guy.. A very HOT guy ! He amazing baby blue eyes, I kept my composure, I always keep my composure. I was a very hard person to read, I always kept my emotions to myself and I would rarely show them to anyone.

"How about an introduction?" He smirked, Seems like he smirks alot

"Right, Damon this is Elena's twin sister Blair, Blair this my boyfriend Damon Salvatore"

"Salvatore? As in Stefan Salvatore?" I asked surprised, Hotness must run in the family.

Damon was about to answer when he was cut off by a very disturbed Stefan."Damon" He said as they stared intensely at eachother, Elena showed up looking surprised by Damon and Caroline's presence, Caroline walked in and gave Elena the dessert while Damon stayed out.

"What are you doing here"

"Waiting for one of the lovely house owners to invite me in" Damon answered Stefan, Smirking. Again.

"Yeah, you can-" Elena tried to be nice but she was cut off by Stefan.

"No, no, He can't stay. Can you Damon."

This all looked very intense, It was obvious they had some kind of sibling rivalry, I hadn't said a word through the whole thing, Just observed silently, Something about Damon felt off, I don't know what it was but something told me to be careful around him.

"Get in here!" Caroline piped.

"We're just finishing up" Stefan replied desperately trying to get Damon to leave, I was half a mind slamming the door in his face, This dinner was already awkward enough to add sibling rivalry to it. Very hot siblings but still.

"It's fine." Elena said. "Come in" as she took the door from my hands and opened it wide for Damon.

He slid in and smirked at Stefan as he did so while Stefan had a frown on his face. Why was getting invited in to our house such a big deal?

"You have a beautiful home" Damon commented looking at both me and Elena and back at Stefan as they had some seriously intense staring contest and I observed cautiously, I don't know what happened between them but It's bad.

We all sat together Me on the arm chair, Elena sat between Bonnie and Stefan on the couch, Damon and Caroline on the other arm chair.

"I can't believe Tanner let you on the team, Tyler must be seething" Caroline laughed."But good for you and go for it! "

"That's what I always tell him, you have to engage, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you you have to go get it" Damon said in a super patronizing tone to Stefan, Which I seemed to be the only one to notice. He is giving me a serious bad vibe.

"Yeah these two weren't so luck" Caroline gestured to me and Elena "I don't know how are you ever going to catch up with the routines"

"I'll work with them" Bonnie spoke

"I guess we can put them in the back..." Caroline muttered to herself but it was very audible.I gave her a look which clearly meant I was offended.

"Did you forget how easy it is for me to learn dance routines?" I spoke uncrossing my legs as I sat up in my chair, My first words since Damon's arrival. "Last year's nationals competition routine; Learned that in a day" I smirked playfully.

I've been dancing since I could walk, I'm very gymnastic, I don't like to brag.. Well yeah I do, I was one of the best cheerleaders this school ever had. Caroline continued

"Well I know for a fact Elena won't learn that easy, Ever since their parents died she's been going through that whole blah phase" I tilted my head glaring at Caroline "And I say that with complete sensitivity" she said quickly.

"I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose both your parents, in fact Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we cared about die" Damon said. Something about the way he spoke made me believe he was playing with fire.

"We don't wanna get into that right now Damon." Stefan said with a hint of annoyance. I eyed their exchange carefully.

"Uh, You know you're right Stefan the last thing I wanna do is bring HER up" I crossed my arms and let out a loud breath of annoyance, He didn't sound sorry at all, He wanted to mess with Stefan Through Elena, He's trying to manipulate her, I would know !

I went to clean the table, I gathered all the plates and went into the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher, As I was setting the plates on the counter I dropped a spoon, I bent down to get it and got up to find the dishwasher opened. To anyone this would seem weird but not to me, This wasn't the first time something like this has happened to me, I would think about getting the glass of water on a table, And suddenly I look and the glass of water is smashed on the ground, I always brushed it off as if it was some kind of coincidence, I didn't believe in that kind of stuff, But it happened way too many times to be a coincidence, And Bonnie wasn't helping with the all that stuff her grams is telling her and she's a witch and stuff, My head was messed up. I started putting plates in the already opened dishwasher and then I heard a voice from behind me.

"One more"I looked to see Damon, I forced a polite smile.

"Thanks." I was about to get the glass when I almost dropped it but Damon caught it with a quick reflex. I smiled at him, Not a forced one this time.

"I like you, you know how to laugh, you don't talk very much though."

"I like to keep my distance" I replied. There was a pause between us and I broke it

"What are you trying to do? with Stefan and Elena? Bringing his Ex up what's that all about?". He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Elena walking in. Perfect timing I might add.

"Earlier, Did you mean Katherine?" Elena asked him.

"Mmmmmm" is all what Damon said as he handed me another plate.

"How did she die?" she continued to ask.

"A " He responded not giving away any details.

"When?" It felt like she was interrogating him.

"Seems like it was yesterday" he answered smirking slightly. It was weird, It's like everything he said had an alternate meaning behind it.

"What was she like?" Elena asked again.

"She was beautiful, alot like you in that department, she was also very complicated, and selfish. At times not very kind but very sexy and seductive." He replied. I smirked as the realization hit me

"So which one of you dated her first?" I asked and from the look on his I was right, Which only got me to smirk bigger.

"Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer is very different from mine."

He then started talking about how Elena should quit cheerleading

"Things that used to matter doesn't anymore." Elena said.

"So don't let it be, quit, Move on, Problem solved.. Tadar!"

He said it like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Somethings could matter again." I stated.

"Maybe, But it seems a little unrealistic to me."

He replied. There was a pause between us broken by Elena

"I'm gonna go see the guys outside" She said as she left the kitchen.

Me and Damon just sat their awkwardly for a few seconds till I decided to break the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry about Katherine" He looked a little shocked."You lost her too." He looked at me and for the first time he wasn't smirking, It was like he was trying to read me. I broke the eye contact and followed after my sister.


	5. Friday night bites Part lll

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I had to get ready before the game, I went out of bed and went into the shower, And then I started thinking about the very disturbing dream I had last night, It gave me alot of mixed emotions. You see, I dreamed that I was making out with Tyler, My ex boyfriend, And all of the sudden I'm making out with Damon. I get why I would dream of making out with Tyler, We have a long history together, He was my first love. But Damon? Seriously? My best friend's boyfriend? The gut who is seriously giving me the creeps? It didn't make any sense.

I finished and headed out of the bathroom in my bathrobe, I found my cheerleading outfit laying on my bed, I sat beside it and grabbed my phone to see a missed call from Bonnie, I dialed her number and waited.

"Well if it isn't my favorite which" I smirked.

I could literally hear her roll her eyes."Shut up" She said in annoyance and I laughed.

"What did you want?

"Are you quitting cheerleading too?"

"No, What do you mean "too"?"

"Well, Your sister is quitting"

"Yeah I'm not surprised, You saw her face when Care brought it up" I sighed.

"Yeah okay..."

"Bonnie, We both know that's not the only reason you called, Spill it"

"You have to promise not to make fun of me"

I laughed."Come on, Bon. You know I can't do that."

"Blair!" She said in a warning tone.

"Okay. I promise to at least try not to make fun of you."

"I'm obsessed with numbers"

"Saying that is not gonna make you any better at math" I said shaking my head.

"No not that kind of numbers. Just three numbers. 8, 14 and 22. I keep seeing them and writing them down, It's so weird."

"Maybe we should play the lottery" I said in an all serious tone.

"Oh Come on!"

"I'm sorry!" I said laughing. "But seriously, What does that mean? Is lt like a date?"

"I don't know! It' freaking me out, B." Sh whined

"Hey calm down, It's probably nothing, We'll talk about this after tonight alright?"

"Fine, I'll see you tonight"

"Okay, I'll go get ready. Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up and I started to get ready, From the begging of the day I was having a bad feeling, I couldn't put my finger on it but it was like something bad was coming, And after Bonnie's call I felt worst. But then again, What could three numbers mean? Like I said, It's probably nothing. Everything is gonna be fine. 

* * *

I got dressed in my uniform and made my way to my sister's room as she was brushing her hair I leaned against the door. "You do realize Caroline's gonna kill you, Right?" I asked but we both know knew the answer to that.

"I can handle it." She stated turning her head to me and back at the mirror.

I scoffed."Yeah right!" She sent me a glare through the mirror."I'm gonna take great pleasure in saying "I told you so"" I smirked.

"Well I'm not gonna give you the chance" she replied optimistically as she finished brushing her hair. "Lets go." And with that we were out of the house.

Alot of my old friends stopped to welcome me back while Elena went on the hunt for Stefan, I was getting alot of attention today, It felt nice to know that alot of people missed me even though I was a bitch to most of them. "Blair?"

I turned around to see none other than Matthew Donavan."Matt! Hey! I was wondering when I was gonna run into you." I said as I hugged him.

"Heard your back for good?"

"Yes I am"

"I'm glad to hear that, You were missed.. a little bit." He said jokingly

"Oh come on Matthew, We both know you're madly in love with me" I said playfully."You might as well let all the tears you've been holding ever since I left fall" I then grabbed his shoulders."You're in a safe space" I said scrunching up my nose.

He laughed."You haven't changed at all."

I laughed along."No I haven't."

It was a nice moment between two old friends catching up till it wasn't anymore. It was ruined.

You see, My "friend" Shannon spotted me, I grunted as soon as I saw her. I hated that bitch! She had some weird obsession of becoming my friend that she would bring me gifts, bake me cookies she even bought me friendship bracelets! everyone always thought she was nice I seemed to be the only one to hate her.

"OMG OMG OMG! Blair I heard you're back for good! I baked us so much cookies! I even got you a new friendship braclet in replacement for that one that giant bird snatched from you." There was no giant bird."Yay! this is so great! I love Blair so much." She said as she walked away clapping her hands.

Matt looked at me as if waiting for me to react, I didn't disappoint.

"God I wanna strangle that bitch!" I half yelled and he started laughing hysterically."I almost forgot how much I hated her!" Matt just continued to laugh.

"This is not funny." I said through gritted teeth.

"It kind of is" Matt said as he continued to laugh.

"You're an ass" I said as I stormed off. I then spotted Stefan and Elena and went straight for them.

"Hey guys" I greeted them and then noticed the necklace my sister was wearing. "Hey, That's nice"

"Thanks, Stefan gave it to me" She replied as she smiled at him.

"Not bad, Salvatore" I said to him making a face. He laughed.

Stefan waved at us as he walked away, And we turned around only to pump into a very angry Caroline, I smirked at what I knew was gonna happen.

"And you're not in uniform because?" Yes! Exactly how I pictured it.

"Yeah Elena, Why aren't you?" I moved to Caroline's side and watched with a very amused smirk as Caroline scolded my sister and after she walked away I opened my mouth to say something but Elena beat me to it.

"Don't." She said through gritted teeth.

I closed my mouth but kept my amused expression, she just rolled her eyes and walked away, I laughed at her facial expression. But soon enough my smile faded as I spotted Shanon from far away running towards me waving a friendship bracelet in the air. Maybe it was better if I just followed my sister. 

* * *

Everyone gathered around, cheering. Maybe we finally had a shot at kicking some ass, All Thanks to Stefan. "Lets give it up for Stefan Salvatore." Tanner announced as I cheered along with everyone for my new friend.

My eyes flickered to Tyler, To say he was angry was an understatement, He was furious. I decided maybe it was time I said Hi to him, I walked over to him and saw him standing with Vickie then he started walking towards Jeremy. Jeremy got up and squared up to him.

"Don't look so down" Tyler said to Jeremy. "You can have her when I'm done."

Jeremy threw the first punch "Jeremy No!" I called from behind them.

The next thing I know Jeremy is on the ground and Tyler was punching him repeatedly.

"Tyler Stop it!" Vickie yelled.

"Tyler you're hurting him!" I screamed as Jeremy started to bleed.

A surge of anger ran through my body as I watched my brother getting hurt, I grabbed Tyler from the back of his shirt and pulled him back with the strength that I had.

"GET OFF MY BROTHER!" I yelled at Tyler with rage as I stood protectively in front of Jeremy. Did I mention I was very protective of my brother?

Stefan grabbed Tyler."He's down. Enough!"

Tyler tried to show what a mature person he is by punching Stefan in the stomach, Stefan didn't even look affected by it which was weird but I really wasn't focusing on that right now. I saw Jeremy from behind me picking up a piece of broken glass and lunging with it towards Tyler.

"Jeremy Don't!" Elena yelled.

"Jer No!" I snapped.

Stefan pushed Tyler aside and raised his hand and the piece of glass cut right through it, Elena and I gasped as we grabbed Jeremy and pulled him away.

"What the hell Jeremy!" I snapped at him.

"Put your head up you're bleeding." Elena said as she grabbed his face.

He moved his face from her grasp. "I'm fine!" He snapped at her.

"Yeah you smell fine!" I snapped back.

"Stop! Both of you just stop!" He snapped. I glared at him as he walked away while Elena went to check on Stefan, I caught up with them.

"It's not my blood, He missed" Stefan said as he cleaned his wound free hand.

I narrowed my eyes at him, Erm, No he did not. I saw it, The glass cut his hand.

"No, no, I saw it, The glass cut your hand." Elena argued back as I just eyed Stefan.

"I'm ok" Stefan responded."Look it's almost kick off time I'll see you after the game." He left and Elena turned to me.

"You saw it too, right? I'm not blind." She asked me.

"There was alot of noise and people, It was blurry, Stefan is right, Jeremy probably missed." I lied. I know what I saw, Stefan was cut and then he wasn't anymore, How exactly do you say that?

"I gotta go find Bonnie." She said.

"Okay, I'll go get my bag I need to clean up." And we both went in different directions.

I was right. Again. My brother just got in a big fight with none other than my ex boyfriend, This had to be why I had a bad feeling about tonight, Bonnie and I are gonna have a long chat.  
I slammed the trunk only to come face to face with the guest star of my dreams, Damon Salvatore.

I gasped a little. "What are you doing here?" I asked catching my breath.

"I'm hiding from Caroline." He whispered.

"And why is that?" I whispered back mockingly.

"She talks more than I can listen." He told me.

"That's Caroline." I admitted.

"She's awfully young."

"Not much younger than you are." I replied annoyance seeping into my voice.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture, She would drive me crazy." He said smirking a little.

"You know Caroline has been my bestfriend since the first grade, That means alot to me." I stated more annoyed this time.

"Duly noted, I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, It's not my intention." He grinned.

"Yes it is." I replied. "Why else would you put an alternate meaning behind everything you say or do." It was more of a statement than it was a question.

"You're right." He smirked. "I do have other intentions, But so do you."

"And what are my other intentions, Damon?" I asked with fake curiosity as I crossed my arms.

"I see them, You want me" He said bluntly.

I scoffed at this. "Oh Really" I asked with amusement.

"I get to you, You find your self drawn to me, You think about me when you don't wanna think about me, I bet you even dreamed about me." My face dropped at the last part. How the hell did he know about my dream?!

"And right now you wanna kiss me." He said in a steady voice as he looked me dead in the eye, He leaned in and I found myself doing nothing to stop him, Until I realized what was about to happen, I raised my hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"What's wrong with you!" I snapped at him.

"I don't know what game you're trying to play here, But don't play games with someone who can play better!" I spat out and pushed past him as I stormed off.

* * *

I went into the bathroom to freshen up but when I came out there was a police car and an ambulance. What the hell happened? I heard people talking, Tanner was killed in an animal attack. I froze. _This _is why I had a bad feeling. Not Jeremy and Tyler's fight. It was Tanner's death. I ran through the crowd of people to get a closer look when I found Bonnie, She had tears all over her face.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" I asked as I reached her but she didn't answer, She kept looking at whatever it is she was looking at. followed her eyes and then I saw it. 8, 14, 22. The three numbers Bonnie's been obsessing about. I looked at her mouth opened.

"Bonnie.." I whispered.

She didn't respond, She only threw herself in my arms and started sobbing into my shoulders, I hugged her back immediately, I stroked her hair in attempt to calm her down, I tried not to show it but I was terrified.

From the beginning of the day I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, And it did. Now I had a completely different feeling. This is just getting started.


	6. Family Ties Part l

I removed the billow from my head as sunlight shone through my room, I removed the covers from my body as I sat up, I moved my hair to the side and yawned, I wore my silk rope and went to the bathroom. Yes I wear silk ropes I'm girly like that. I washed my face and came out of the bathroom when my phone rang.

"Hey Care."

"Hey, You're up!"

"Yeah, What's up?" I didn't know if I should tell Caroline about the fact that Damon tried to kiss me. I mean, It doesn't exactly roll of the tongue.

"You're coming tonight, right?"

"Of course I am. Do I even have to ask you?" I smiled.

"You're kidding, right?" She scoffed and I laughed.

"Who are you going with?" She asked again.

"Matt, Bonnie and I are going on a three way date." There was a small pause between us until I realized what I said. "Not the dirty way." I added quickly.

She laughed. "I'm going with Damon." She stated.

"I thought you weren't bringing a date because of your mom?" I asked confused.

"Yeah well, I changed my mind." She said sighing.

"Just be careful, Okay?" I told her in a worried voice.

"Wait, What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"This Damon guy, He just... I think he's bad news, Just be careful around him." I told her.

"Look, I know he sometimes say the wrong things, But once you know him he's somewhat nice." She whined. I wanted to tell her what he tried to do but I decided against it, I wanna know what Damon is up to. And I know for a fact it's not "Somewhat nice".

"Caroline, I'm just looking out for you, You know I always will." I stated to her.

"I know and I love you for it, I just hope you give him another chance." She replied.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Okay." She piped. I laughed. "I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Sure, Bye." I replied.

"Bye."

I hung up with her and got dressed, I wore a red buttoned shirt and a black high waisted skirt and went down, I found Jeremy there.

"Don't." He said as soon as I entered the kitchen.

"I didn't say anything, Jer." I said calmly.

"Don't do that" He said through gritted teeth.

"Do what exactly?" I played dumb.

"Disappointment! I can see it in your eyes." He snapped at me.

"I have every right to be dissapointed Jeremy! Do you even realize what you did last night?!"

"He came at me first!"

"You shoved glass into Stefan's hands!" I snapped at him. He just looked away.

"And what? Getting stoned is your new thing now?" I continued.

"You know what. You left!" He yelled. I felt a pang in my chest. "You don't get to come back and tell me how to live my life anymore" He said with a lower voice as he stormed off and headed for the door.

I shook my head in disbelief "No. I'm not the bad guy here!" I said chasing after him and put my hand on the door.

As if on cue the doorbell rang, Jeremy raised his brows at me as in 'You should get that' way, I rolled my eyes and opened the door only to find Tyler standing there. Jeremy tried to shut the door in his face but Tyler pushed it back open.

"Look, I'm only here for my mother." He said looking at the two of us."To pick up some boxes."

"Right." I said and went inside to get some stuff my mother promised to give Mrs Lockwood.

"There." I said as I handed Tyler the boxes. "Please be careful with it."

"Yeah be careful with it, Dick!" Jeremy spat.

"Please guys, not now." I sighed.

"I'm fine, He's just being a punk." Tyler said defensively.

"I got your punk!" Jeremy spat again.

"Oh my god." I mumbled under my breath as I held my forehead.

"Look, would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vickie?" Tyler said with a lower voice.

It kinda sucked to hear him say that. I mean, He was my first love, And I've been questioning If I still had feelings for him, So you can understand why I would be a tiny bit hurt by his statement.

"Not even if you meant it." Jeremy shot back as he went upstairs. Leaving me alone with Tyler.

"You do realize you two are gonna have to work it out eventually, right?" I asked raising my brows.

"Eventually, yeah." He smiled at me and I returned it.

"I never got a chance to welcome you back properly, Considering the first time we met since you got back I was beating up your little brother." I exhaled through my teeth.

"Yeah that didn't go very well." I said as I squinted my eyed and pursed my lips awkwardly.

"No it didn't. And I'm sorry for it." He said honestly.

"Apology accepted." I smiled at him.

"We should totally catch up sometime."

"Yeah of course, Anytime."

"Okay, I'll call you."

"Sure, See you tonight."

I closed the door when Tyler left and I went to the kitchen where Bonnie and Elena were doing their nails.

"Bonnie, Out with it." I heard Elena say when I walked in.

"Yeah Bonnie, Out with it." I said as I sat on the chair in front of her.

"You don't even know what we're talking about!"

"Well, You seem to know something about something and I like knowing some..things." I said the last bit awkwardly which caused Bonnie to giggle.

"Okay, but it has to go in the vault because Caroline would kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed."  
Elena and I nodded.

"Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story." I narrowed my eyes, As soon as she mentioned Stefan I was about 90% sure that whatever Damon said was a lie. "Do you know what happened with his ex Katherine?"

"I know they both dated her that's why they have issues." Elena replied.

"Yeah they both dated her only she chose Damon and that drove Stefan mad, He did horrible things to break them up, He manipulated Katherine, filled her head with all these lies eventually it worked and she turned against Damon." Bonnie said.

"That's just one side of the story." Elena stated.

"Yeah, Damon's!" I scoffed looking at Bonnie.

"I just thought you should know."

"Anyway his past relationships are none of my business."

"Unless he's a manipulative liar!" Bonnie said.

"And what? We're taking Damon's word for it?" I scoffed. "How do you know that this whole thing isn't made up by him to make Stefan look bad?" I asked.

Bonnie didn't reply.

"Exactly."

"I need to talk to Stefan about his relationship with Damon, I need to help him fix it." Elena said.

"Whoa, Hold on!"

"What?" She gave me a weird look.

"You can't get in the middle of this, Don't go trying to be the hero when you don't even know what happened." I told her.

"But they're brothers, B! I'm not gonna just sit and watch them destroy their relationship."

"Like you said, They're brothers! Let them work it out! They don't need another girl between them!" I snapped at her. God! I obviously got the brains!... And the beauty.

"That's not what I meant..." she started but I cut her off

"I know what you meant and I know you have good intentions but you're only gonna make it worse."

"She's probably right, Elena." Bonnie said. "They're family, They can handle it."

"See! Now promise me you're not gonna Elena up about it." I told her.

"Did you just use my name as a verb?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, We do that behind your back. Elena out: To over-think something. Elena up: To over-think something with disastrous results." I informed her. Her mouth gaped like she was offended.

"You know it's true." Bonnie said to Elena.

She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off again. "Promise me!" I said sternly.

"Fine! I promise!" She sighed in defeat.

"Good." I leaned back in my chair.

We talked for a little while about our dresses and how we're gonna do our hair, Elena tried to argue with the fact that she doesn't over-think but Bonnie and I shut her up, eventually we all went to get ready.

I curled my hair and wore a beautiful one shoulder dress, I lifted a few strands of my hair up while my curls fell loosely on my back. By the time I had finished Bonnie came over, She looked gorgeous, Like always.

"Bonnie Bennett, If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to impress a special someone at the party." I smirked as I walked over to her.

"Well, I do know there's a special someone for _you _at the party." She smirked, I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Tyler."  
I rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't know about that." I sighed.

"Care to explain?"

"I'm really confused about my feelings." I admitted.

"What's confusing? It's a Yes or No question. Do you have feelings for Tyler?"

"I do! Maybe I always will.. I just don't know if these feelings are strong enough to build a relationship on" I sighed, Bonnie nodded.

"Beside, He's totally into Vickie right now, So even if I wanted to go back to him now is not the time."

"Oh Please! Everyone knows Vickie is just a rebound! He'd go back to you in a heartbeat. This is about you, Blair. You need to figure out how you feel before you do anything."

Before I got to reply the doorbell rang. "ooh, Is that our sexy date?" Bonnie said playfully as she went for the door, I laughed and followed her.

"So I'm walking into the party with two of the hottest girls in Mystic Falls? This should be fun." Matt laughed.

"Well, You do clean up nice so we though you deserved it." I played along.

I'm going to a nice party with two of my bestfriends and we look super hot. This is gonna be a fun night.

* * *

_**Review for next chapter 3**_


	7. Family Ties Part ll

Matt, Bonnie and I stepped into the party, We walked by Stefan and Elena, Stefan was whispering something to Elena.  
I smile at them, They looked good together, And my sister seems happy, Stefan just earned my stamp of approval.  
I look forward and I see Damon observing them, He raised his drink and smirked at me, I just turned around and kept walking around the mansion with Bonnie and Matt.

We come to a stop as soon as we see the waiter coming around with drinks, I gave the waiter a flirty smile and took drinks for the three of us.

"Good to know I still have it." I smirk and they chuckle.

I took a sip of my drink. "All right, catch me up."

"What do you mean?" Matt asks.

"What's been going on in your lives, I want the interesting stuff!" I say excited.

There is a pause where they're thinking. "I got nothing." Bonnie says finally.

"Oh come on! You are two young, active and attractive people, You really have nothing for me?" I exclaimed.

"Oh I got something!" Bonnie says, I grin at her hopefully. "Two weeks ago, Matt got drunk and sang Karaoke!" She exclaimed. I laugh surprised and look at Matt who sighs.

"Hey! this was all Caroline's fault okay! She knows I can't turn down a challenge when I'm drunk!"

"And guess what the song was!" Bonnie smirks.

"Please tell me it's what I'm thinking.." I say closing my eyes

"It's Raining Men!"  
I jump and clap my hands laughing. "Please tell me you have a video!" I ask hopefully.

"No she doesn't" Matt says in the same time Bonnie says. "Of course I do!"

"What you have a video?!" Matt's eyes widen.

"This is amazing!" I exclaim laughing. I missed this.

Bonnie and I keep laughing while Matt is in torture. "You guys are the worst." He mumbles under his breath.

"Why do they call it karaoke anyway? Was it invented by a woman named Karey Okee?" I ask, They both gave me a weird look.

"What? These are the kind of things I think about."

We talked for a while and then Matt and Bonnie went to dance, I walked around the place and came to a small room, I looked at what was on display and found my parent's wedding rings, tears formed in my eyes but I blinked them back, They were beautiful. It's hard being back, I thought it would be easier after I left but the memories are still here, But I had to suck it up.

And then I saw an antique tea bell, I smiled upon seeing it, I took it and shook it my hands, The ringing voice was familiar, Almost too familiar. My eyes flickered to the original guest list, I started reading the names in my head but then frowned when I saw two names I knew. Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore.

As if reading my mind. "The original Salvatore brothers." Damon's voice came from behind me. "Our ancestors, Tragic story actually." I didn't reply and turned back around to look at the list.

He came next to me. "I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan." I chuckled at this.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry it's just you don't strike me as the type of person who would go to a therapist." I state calmly.

"And why is that?" He asks furrowing his brows.

"Well, To go to a therapist you first have to admit that you have a problem. You just seem too smug to do that." I gave him a tight but not kind smile.

He laughs slightly and looks around."I know you must think the worst of me, But I'm really trying to work on it."

I didn't reply to what he just said."What are you trying to punish Stefan for?" I ask him curiously.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers."

He started telling me about his family history. "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here-"

"The battle of willow creek." I cut in.

He pauses for a moment. "Right."

"Yeah I know, We're studying it at History." I informed him. "Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive." He said walking around.

"Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." His face softened when he said that, I just stared at him.

"Who was in that church that they wanted to save?" I asked him.

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" It was more of statement than a question.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but me and Elena, We can't get in the middle of it, Damon." He looks at the ground. "I just... I hope you two can work it out." I said sincerely.

"I hope so too." He said in a way that made me believe him. I gave him a small smile.

* * *

I found Bonnie and sat with her on the couch, We started talking and eating some cake when we noticed Elena storming into the house, She walks towards us as soon as she saw us.

"Uh oh" Bonnie mutters

"That does not look good." I sigh.

Elena came and sat between us and explained to us what happened between her and Stefan.

"Elena you promised you wouldn't get in the middle of it!" I whined.

"I'm sorry okay! I just wanna know what happened!" She replied.

"I understand! But you have to wait until he's ready to tell you!" I exclaimed. "Stefan really likes you Elena, He's gonna open up eventually."

"This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie says in a guilty tone.

"It's not your fault. Blair's right, I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty."

"It's my life story, My cuteness interfering with people hearing my message." I sighed. Elena chuckled.

"Elena, honey, there you are." Mrs Lockwood came to us. I zoned out on their conversation and spotted Caroline heading for the bathroom, I haven't talked to her all night, I followed her into the bathroom.

"Hey, Haven't seen you all night."

"Yeah me neither, How's your night going so far?" She asked as I stood next to her facing the mirror.

"Eh, It's Nice." I answered her fixing my hair.

"Yeah, My night hasn't been great either." She sighs, I laugh and look at her, I was about to say something when I saw something on her neck, Blood. What the hell?!

"Caroline what is that?" I ask removing her scarf. I saw a big mark on her neck. I freaked out.

"Caroline what happened to you!"

"Nothing." Caroline says trying to cover it up.

"That is not nothing! Who did this to you." I snap at her.

"No one, ok, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me" She says nervously. I pull down her shawl only to find more bite marks and bruises.

"Did Damon do this to you?" She covers up her back and doesn't reply. "Tell me Caroline! Did Damon hurt you!" I snap at her getting angrier.

Elena walks in. "Guys, You're being loud I can hear you from outsi-" Elena sees the marks on Caroline. "Caroline, what-"

"Damon did this to her!" I cut in.

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, ok!" She storms off, But I wasn't believing her.

I give Elena a look and leave the bathroom, I wanted to find Damon, I pump into a few people I don't even bother turning around. He can't get away with this.

When I found him he was smirking at me which only made more angry, I slapped him as hard as I could.

"You thought you were gonna get away with this!" I snap at him. He looks confused, Does he not even realize what he did to Caroline?!

"You are nothing but a sick, twisted manipulative psychopath" I mouthed each word carefully. "If you come near Caroline again you're gonna have to go through me, And you do not want to make an enemy out of me." I pushed past him and left.

It was true, I can be nice to people but once they cross me I'm a completely different person, I would scheme and manipulate and do everything I can to make sure they pay for what they did, I'm not proud of it but I can be a crazy bitch when needs to be.

* * *

After everything that has happened, I needed a drink, I took a drink from the waiter and gulped it all at once, I can't wait for tonight to be over.  
I walked around the garden and and saw Elena taking off her heels, I smiled, My sister always hated heels.

"Hey, have you seen Caroline?"  
I shrugged as my eyes scanned the place till I saw her, A worried expression came over my face and Elena followed my eyes to see Caroline standing there in the dark all by herself.

"Caroline? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Elena said, Something was off about Caroline.

"Are you ok?" Elena asks her.

"Yeah I'm fine" Her voice was breaking.

"Caroline what happened?" Elena asks again, I stare at Caroline. She was obviously not fine!

"I'm fine" She repeats again.

"Care, You're shaking.." I say softly touching her arm.

"I'm fine!"

I hug her and she cries on my shoulders as Elena joins in. I can't wait to go home.

* * *

**_Hope you guys like it :) Review for next chapter _**


	8. You're undead to me Part l

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling, I had been awake for a while now but I liked to stay like that to think, I twirled the ends of my hair around my fingers as I started to think about everything that happened last night, I couldn't even imagine what Caroline must've been going through, All that Damon has been doing to her and she couldn't even say anything to anyone, It broke my heart that my best friend had to go through something like that.  
It was strange how Stefan and Damon were brothers but they were nothing alike, Stefan is caring, sweet and compassionate, While Damon on the other hand was nothing like that, He was devious, He hurt people, manipulates them, all of that to get back at his own brother.  
But then I think Elena and I are kind of like that, We were twins but we were nothing alike, We loved eachother nonetheless. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't comparing myself to Damon, Sure I have a little bit of a bad side but Damon takes it to a whole new level.  
I finally decided to get out of bed, I removed the cover and wore my rope over my silk nightgown. Yes, I even liked to look good in my sleep! I wore a short printed dress and went down, I started making myself some coffee and soon aunt Jenna came down, She took my coffee from my hands, _My Coffee._

"Hey!"

"I'm gonna need it more than you, Trust me." She explained.

"How exactly is that gonna happen, I can't function without coffee aunt Jenna, we both know that."I replied.

"I happen to be going out with Logan tonight." She said trying to mask her excitement. I can see right through you aunt Jenna!

I laughed loudly at her. "What are you laughing at?!" She exclaimed.

"You look like a highschool girl who's crush just asked out but she's too cool to show it." I explained to her as I dialed down my laughter.

"I hate you." She said trying to hold her laughter.

"Don't hate the players, Hate the game aunt Jenna!" I said enthusiastically.

Elena came down the stairs. "Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" She asked Jenna.

"What's going on upstairs?" I asked at the same time Jenna said. "Uh huh!"

"Vickie Donavan is in our bathroom." Elena answered me.

"Wow... Gross." I say and turn around to make myself another coffee.

"And you have no objection?" She asked Jenna again.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." Jenna answered her. She's gonna be a great mom.

"Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

I held my cup and started making a kissing noise, Jenna threw the pen cap at me and Elena and I laughed at her.

"so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan?" Elena asked her playfully.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." She answered confidently. "And have you heard from Stefan?" She asked Elena.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago." Elena answered her sighing.

Elena has been listening to that message on repeat since she got it, It was so annoying.

"Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days." I said in my best Stefan voice which caused Jenna to laugh.

"Don't you ever get tired of making fun of other people?" Elena asked me.

"No, Not really." I shrugged nonchalantly.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Jenna.

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked.

"Nope. Not going to either." Elena answered.

"And you're ok with everything?" Jenna asked her worriedly.

Elena put down the cereal box and sighed. "No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." Elena said and I admired her.

I put my hand around her shoulder. "There's my girl." I smiled proudly at her and she returned it. We take our bags and head for school 

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and I went in to school, It was my first day of school since I returned. Truth is, I've always loved the attention I was getting at this town, People would part like the Red Sea whenever they saw me, It was empowering. That didn't mean I'm an attention whore though, I always earned the attention I was getting.

We stood by Elena's locker, "The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." our heads turned when we heard Caroline say cheerfully while handing out flyers.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena's mouth hung open.

"She's in denial." Bonnie stated.

I put my hand on the lockers and the other hand on my waist. "It's kinda of perfect, actually." I mean, It's not like Caroline was gonna sit at home and mope about it.

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice and turned around to find The Mystery Man, Stefan Salvatore.

"You know, I gotta go... Be somewhere right now." Bonnie said quickly and ran off, What the hell happened to leave no man behind!

I looked at Stefan and Elena awkwardly, "So.. The weather is great!" I laugh awkwardly and look up quickly as if someone's calling me. "Yeah! I'll be right there!" I head straight for Caroline.

"Hey! How have you been!" I ask her cheerfully, I'm not gonna give her the whole 'you can talk to me' speech, When the time is right she will open up.

"I'm great! You're coming to the fundraiser right?" she asks me.

"Yeah totally." I answered her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Caroline says and I shrug. "Have you seen Damon?" She asks nervously. Oh boy.

"No, I haven't Caroline and that's a good thing." I replied sternly looking her dead in the eyes.

"Oh.. I'll just go ask Stefan." She piped up.

"Caroline! Don't you dare.." But it was too late she was already there.

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." She says chuckling as if it was nothing, I glared at her.

"He's gone, Caroline." Stefan told her. I watched Caroline's reaction carefully.

"When is he coming back?" she asks her face slightly falling.

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Stefan says as he walks away, Elena gives him a weird look.

From what I've seen from Damon he wasn't exactly the type of person that would just leave and not come back, Something must've happened between him and Stefan, I didn't even bother thinking about that, I didn't want him around anyway.

"This is a good thing, Caroline." Elena said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that." Caroline replied, If I know Caroline -which I do- she obviously did not know that. 

* * *

After school was over Elena headed over to the grill to meet up with Stefan, While I decided to go home, I watch TV for a while before my sister stormed into the house. She's been doing alot of storming lately.

"What's wrong?" I asked from the couch.

"Everything's wrong." She groans.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask her shrugging.

"I do. But not right now." With that she heads for her room, Not a long time later Stefan calls me.

"I'm guessing the reason my sister just stormed into her room is you." I say answering the phone.

He chuckles. "Well, sort of yeah, We just had our first fight as a couple." He admits

"Aww! That's cute."

"Not so much."

He then explains what happened between him and Elena and his plans to make it up for her.

"So? Are you in?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I'll do anything at this point, Moody Elena is a freakin' nightmare." I stated. "I'm pretty sure I just broke so many girl codes right now." He chuckles at this.

Stefan and I hung up and I walked to the stairs to go get changed, I saw Jeremy coming down the stairs with a grin on his face. He seemed happy.

"Hey."

"Hey!" He said cheerfully.

"Is Vickie.." I say motioning upstairs, "Yeah." He replies, I don't say anything.

"Come on don't start." He sighs rolling his eyes.

"Look! I'm not exactly happy about this." I say motioning to Vickie upstairs. "I'm happy about this." I smile while motioning to his happy face, He smiles back.

"Thank you." He says sincerely.

"Hey how do you feel about doing something in the name of love." I smirk at him.

He crossed his arms. "Well, I am feeling pretty loving right now." He smirks back. 

* * *

I went to change, I wore a black dress and black pantyhose and black ankle boots, When I came down I explained the whole thing to Jeremy and he agreed to help.  
About an hour later Stefan is here, we sneak him into the house straight to the kitchen, Stefan was cooking for Elena tonight so I showed around the kitchen, Which was awkward since I have no idea how to cook.

"Okay so I've never actually cooked before!" I say scratching the back of my head. "So I don't really know what goes where." I admitted.

"Oh you don't say!" Stefan exclaimed sarcastically.

"Oh please! You're probably gonna give my sister a food poisoning!"

"I happen to be a very good cook" He replies smugly and crosses his arms.

"Oh Really!" I narrow my eyes at him, He just shrugs.

I shake my head. "You know what! I don't have to take this." I state. "But I do have to take this." I glare at him as I take the bowl of Cheetos on the

counter and walk away, I can hear his laughter. 

* * *

I walk with Jeremy into my sister's room. My Cheetos in hand.

"You ok?" Jeremy asks as he leans against the door frame.

"Is Vicki in there?" She asks.

"Don't answer a question with another question" He calls her out. "Maybe." He couldn't help the smile on his face. Aww! My baby bro in love... with Vickie.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks her again.

"I'm miserable." She mumbles.

"Well, Maybe you should go downstairs, get something to eat." I shrugged. "Jenna bought expensive ice cream." I smirk at her.

Elena was in the kitchen with Stefan, Jeremy was in his bedroom with Vickie, And I was in my bedroom with my Cheetos, The power couples of Mystic Falls!

I lay on my stomach and flickered through magazines looking for something interesting to read when Elena walks in after Stefan leaves with a plate of food and a big grin on her face, Kind of like the one I saw on Jeremy's face a while ago.

"How was your dinner?" I squeal at her.

"It was amazing." She sighs dreamily.

"How was Stefan's cooking? Did he give you a food poison?" I ask playfully, A part of me kind of wanted that to happen just so I can get back at Stefan. I'm a very troubled person.

"Actually his cooking was great." She stated, Ugh! This is the worst!

"Well, _You _would say that." I scoffed.

"I brought you some." She holds up the plate, I narrow my eyes at it and take a small bite. It was delicious!

"It's not that good." I told Elena, I was a liar!

"I'm gonna go watch some TV wanna join?" She asked.

"I'll be right down." I answered.

She went to take the plate from my hands but I held onto it, She tried again but I didn't let go.

"I thought it was 'not that good'." She mocked.

"Well I have to eat it all to make sure that it's all 'not that good'." I gave her a tight smile, She laughed and went down, I followed her a moment later and we sat together and watched TV before we went to sleep.

We had a _long _day ahead of us.

* * *

**_Review for next chapter :)  
_**


	9. You're undead to me Part ll

Me, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were at the car wash, I was wearing denim shorts and a black bikini top with white dots on it. Caroline and Elena were sitting and I was standing as Caroline preached Elena.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here." Caroline said sternly to Elena.

"No we are not."

"Hi." Stefan came behind Elena. She stood up immediately to greet him.

"Hey!" She exclaimed happily.

I couldn't help but judge them with my eyes. I mean, Stefan was wearing a hoodie and Elena was wearing a _sweater_! What part of

sexy do they not understand?!

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline voices my thoughts and walks away. This is why she is my bestfriend.

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asks.

"And Judged." I smile and walk away.

* * *

I go over to Bonnie, The water hose was spraying in that bitch Tiki's face which caused me to laugh. I know what you're thinking, I call everyone a bitch. It's just that I don't get along with girls, Lets just leave it at that.

"Wet and wild, Tik." Matt jokes as he helps her. I laugh at her.

She glares at me when she sees me laughing. I raise my brows challenging her, She just walks away.

"That was way too funny." I said through my laughter.

"She had it coming, She was mean to the costumers." Bonnie says as she returns to washing the car and I help her.

Just as I was about to speak I saw something that made me shut up instantly. Speaking of bitches, Shanon. She ran to me and pumped her shoulder against mine. Bonnie shot me a look which meant 'Be nice' but we both know I can't do that.

"You look hot! I would know, I look hot too! I'm dressed exactly like you!" She exclaims laughing.

She was dressed exactly like me! From the ponytail to the bikini top and the denim shorts! How did she even know I was gonna wear that?! Not sure I wanna know though, The answer might be too scary.

"That's so lovely and absolutely normal!" I giggled and glared at Bonnie.

"I couldn't get the shoes though, Those sandals are gorgeous!"

"I KNOW SHANNON THAT'S WHY I BOUGHT THEM!"

I stormed off and Bonnie was trying so hard not to laugh. I found Jenna and Elena I walked over to them.

"Your car was done an hour ago." Elena smirked.

"You're saying that out loud why?" Jenna sighed.

"To tease and humiliate you, basically." I smirked. "She might be The good twin but she's still my twin."

"Hi. Blair and Elena, right? I think I met you guys once when you were 9." Logan joined us.

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together." Jenna shot back. I giggle at her comment.

"Ouch. Here I thought we were making progress." He replied playfully.

"Is he enough in your good graces that I can ask him for a favor?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"If I do her a favor, will I get back in your good graces?" He asks Jenna directly.

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both. " Jenna answers. What exactly would Elena want from Logan?

Jenna agrees to dinner with Logan and Elena took advantage of it.

"Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?" Elena asked.

"Why would you want that?" I asked her narrowing my brows.

She nudged me as Logan answered her. "Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the Internet, we pretty much have everything."

"I have this report way past due. It'd be a life saver." I rolled my eyes at my sister's terrible lying skills.

"Heading there now. Let's go." Logan answers her and Elena's face lighten up. What the hell was she up to?

" If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left." She said to Jenna and went to leave, I followed her and grabbed her arm.

"What the hell was that?" I exclaim.

"There's something I need to know." She relies.

"What do you need to know Elena? Talk to me!" I hated not knowing things.

"I'll talk to you when I get back. You just need to let me do this, okay." She responds, I let go of her arm, I watch her carefully as she walks away.

* * *

This car wash officially sucked. Bonnie and Caroline were MIA, And Elena went god knows where to do god knows what. The only good thing about this was that Tiki's car was set on fire. I decided to go home and relax for a while.

I went home, took a shower and changed into a white blouse and a tight blue skirt.

I decided to go see if Jeremy wanted to hang out, I walked into his room and called for him but he didn't answer. He must've gone out with Vickie. Just as I was about to leave I saw a couple of pills on the floor, I took them in my hands and examined them carefully, Those are Elena's pills from the car accident. He was in big trouble now.

I was trying to go easy on him but if that's not gonna work he of all people know how crazy I can get. I went back to my room and grabbed my phone and dialed his number, It went straight to voicemail. I cursed and dialed Matt's number.

"Hey! Where did you go?" He said answering the phone.

"I'm home, Matt. I need a favor from you."

"Sure, anything."

"Do you know where Vickie likes to hang out?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

"uhh.. The Grill?" He replied questioningly. I made a 'really' face.

"Gee! why haven't I thought of that!" I say sarcastically.

"It all goes back to my awesome detecting skills." He replies smugly.

"You can't even detect sarcasm!" I exclaim. "I meant like a secret spot or something." I asked again hopefully.

"Well she likes to hang out at the cemetery sometimes but-" Cemetery! Perfect place for people with no future whatsoever! It kinda represented their lives.

"Thanks Matthew I love you!"

"Wait! why do you-" I hang up and get in my car and drive to the cemetery. I've had it up to here with that Vickie bitch messing up my brother's life. Jeremy's better than this and she's just dragging him down with her so that she can feel better about herself. I'm gonna make her regret her existence.

I walked into the cemetery, It was dark and really creepy but I wasn't focusing on that. I came here for one reason and it's to find Vickie Donavan and go all HBIC on her.

I saw a bunch of losers laying on the ground. I shook my head as I knew without even seeing her there, That Vickie was with them.

"Vickie?"

Her head snapped up to meet me. I took in the surroundings, They were barely conscious as they passed the bottles to eachother. It made me sick to think that my brother was ever involved in something like this.

"Where's my brother?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well if it isn't the biggest bitch in Mystic Falls." Vickie said standing up to me as we glared daggers at eachother.

"Who's the hottie Vick?" One of the losers on the ground asked

"Stick a sock in it pothead!" I snapped at him. I turned to Vickie."Where is my brother?!" I mouthed each word carefully as my voice raised with anger.

"He left an hour ago." Vickie glared at me.

"It's about time! don't you think?" I laughed. "I mean, How long does it take someone to realize that you're a useless waste of space?"

I tilt my head smiling, Not a kind one. "I personally think you owe the trees surrounding us right now an apology for providing you with oxygen." I shrugged gesturing to the trees around us.

If looks could kill, I'd be a rotten corpse by now from the looks Vickie was giving me as I did nothing but smirk at her face. The silence was almost deafening till it was broken.

"Not it!" The losers from the ground call. "Ha, Vickie!"

Vickie doesn't take her eyes off me as she pushes past me and heads for the car to get the music.

I scoff and start to leave, I accomplished what I came here for. But then I hear Vickie talking to someone.

"Hey, man, you ok?" She asks. I look to see who she is talking to and I find someone coughing and groaning. .

"Come here. Come here." He gestures for her to come closer. Something is not right.

"Vickie, Don't!" I say sternly to her. She looked at me and back to him.

"You don't look good." She states shaking her head.

"Come closer. I have something- That I have to tell you." Seriously! What could a random stranger possibly want to tell her! I watched cautiously as she got closer to him and he fell in her arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I got you, i got you. It's ok. it's ok." Vicki says as she catches him.  
He lefts his head and bites into her neck. What the hell?!

"Vickie!" I scream not knowing what else to do. "Please don't hurt her!" I cried out.  
Her body dropped on the floor with a thud and I saw the face of her attacker. A face I didn't think I'd be seeing again so soon.

"Damon.." I breathed out.

He smirked and lunged forward towards me. I screamed as I felt a pain in my neck and everything went black.


End file.
